


We all need a little grace

by dlodle0



Category: NCIS
Genre: Basically a rewrite of the elevator scene from 17x11 but like more?, F/M, Her flinch makes me want to DIE, I guess it's pre relationship too, I was very mad about this, Kinda a fix it fic, Next time he does something like that I'm jumping through the screen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24491428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dlodle0/pseuds/dlodle0
Summary: “Never said thank you.” He paused, looking at the elephant behind her desk. “For finding his family.”
Relationships: Jethro Gibbs/Jacqueline "Jack" Sloane
Comments: 14
Kudos: 127





	We all need a little grace

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm Dana and this is my first work for NCIS so I'm pretty nervous. Thank you to everyone who has read this over for me or listened to me scream about how nervous I am for the past few days. Especially wannabebold. This wouldn't be here without you

What the hell was that?” Jack followed Gibbs after he exploded on his team, kicking the trash can into the TV. He didn’t look back at her as he kept walking, picking up speed. “Ah no, you’re not getting away that easily.” 

She didn’t even hesitate when he got into the elevator, she followed close behind. He still didn’t answer her, his hands fists at his side. He was watching her from the corner of his eye and he grabbed her wrist when she started to reach for the emergency stop. “Don’t.”

Her hand was still extended and all it took was a flick of her finger to bring the elevator to a stop. The blue lights lit them up dimly. “Don’t?” She repeated. “Don’t what? Don’t try to help? Don’t try to protect everyone else from whatever the hell you’re doing?"

“What I’m doing is trying to find Phin. That’s the only thing I care about right now.”

Her laugh was short, clear she didn’t find anything about this funny. “You know who else is trying to find him? The team upstairs that you’re taking your anger out on. You did the right thing, Gibbs. You had to take that shot. But taking it out on your team? Kicking that trash can? That is not helping.”

His jaw tightened and he shifted his hand to turn the elevator back on. “Later.” He said shortly before stepping off and going into autopsy. Jack sighed and closed her eyes as the doors closed in front of her.

xxx

It was late, long after Phinenas had left with his aunt and uncle and shortly after Jack had said her goodbye to Ziva. Not wanting to intrude on the rest of the goodbyes, the blonde had quietly left the bullpen. Now she was finishing up loose paperwork, feet tucked under her in her office chair. 

Though the case had a happy ending and it should have been quick to finish up, she couldn’t focus. The short conversation she had with Gibbs that morning was playing in her mind over and over as she tried to finish her work. Jack was sure he wouldn’t come back to finish it, he hardly ever did. She had just decided to finish the paperwork in the morning, about to slip on her shoes when the door opened. 

“You got a minute?”

Jack paused fighting back her surprise with one foot half in her shoe. She quickly tucked herself back into the chair and sat back, nodding at the seat across from her. “What’s on your mind, Gibbs?” 

He didn’t take the silent invitation but moved further into the room. “Never said thank you.” He paused, looking at the elephant behind her desk. “For finding his family.” 

Jack gave a half smile and looked up at him. “I was just doing my job. We had to find somewhere for him to go. It made more sense to try to reconnect him with them, I’m glad I was able to find them and that Sahar was lying.” 

When he didn’t say anything, she untucked her feet and stood up, moving so she was next to him looking at the elephant. “Something else you need?” She asked, not unkindly. 

In answer, he picked a green lollipop from the bowl on her desk and opened it. He tossed the wrapper so it landed in the trash can on the other side of the room. There was a beat of silence between them, “What Jack?” He finally asked, feeling her eyes on him. 

“Wasn’t sure you knew how to use one of those after this afternoon, that’s all.” 

"Jack…"

“Gibbs.” She matched his exasperated tone. “All I’m saying is that the last time I saw you with a trash can, it came within inches of me.” 

“Shouldn’t have done that.” 

“No. No you shouldn’t have but you did. I know it's hard for you when kids are involved," Even as she spoke she could see the way he was tensing next to her, " I get why you were upset but like I said earlier, taking it on your team wasn’t doing anyone any favors. You’re lucky it didn’t hit any of us.” 

She laid a gentle hand on his arm, "Can I ask you how you are now?" She was referring to how all day he had yelled at anyone who had asked him how he was or tried to console him about the situation with Phin.

He narrowed his blue eyes at the painting before he turned to her and as he did, her hand shifted from his arm to the center of his chest. "Better." 

Jack didn’t step back even as he changed positions so they were face to face. Her brown eyes scanned his, clearly still concerned. "It's not like you to do something like that. Even McGee said he has never seen you like that and you've worked together for seventeen years. Are you sure you’re okay? I could call Grace.” 

“Don’t need Grace.” He gruffly replied, but he didn’t push her away, letting her hand stay where it was. 

“We all need a little grace sometimes, Cowboy.” She punctuated the sentence with a gentle pat on his chest before she moved away

.

Between the tone of her voice and the rare but familiar nickname he knew that was all forgiven and he watched as she got her bag together to leave.

“Sure could use a beer though.” It was a quiet offer, one that could be taken simply as him wanting to get home or one that to the right person, would be taken as him wanting company. 

His offer was rewarded with a sweet smile as Jack shrugged on her jacket and headed to the office door, “Well then what are we waiting for?”


End file.
